Hungry
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Especial Halloween//SasuHina//Two-Shot//Lemmon


**Especial de Halloween atrasado xD. No diré mucho, solo disfruten xD.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía son de sus respectivos autores, a mi no me miréis xD.**

- **Capítulo 1-**

- Se limpió la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo blanco para después dejarlo sobre la mesa, al lado de su plato ahora casi vacío. Tomó el objeto y tiró los huesos y algún que otro resto de carne al basurero para después tomar el periódico. Volvió a su asiento y con sus ojos negros miró a la joven colegiala frente suyo, que como él momentos antes, degustaba con delicadeza su cena. Esta le sonrió y el solo empezó a hojear las noticias.

- ¿Te ha gustado Sasuke?-

- Hmpf, era algo dura de masticar- La chica se sonrojó avergonzada.

- G-Gomen, creo que no la he cocinado bien...- El pelinegro levantó la mirada un momento.- P-Prometo esforzarme a la próxima...-

- No es tu culpa Hinata- Volvió a la lectura- Ése tipo de chicas siempre son algo duras, no importa cuanto la hayas asado. –

- D-Demo....- Sasuke suspiró.

- Hinata, ya he degustado más de 50 mujeres y 20 hombres que han sido cocinados de tus manos, no dudo de tus capacidades culinarias.- Pasó a la siguiente página- Sakura Haruno era de fuerza bruta, no me extraña que sea poco comestible-

- ¿T-Te costó mucho persuadirla?- Sonrió arrogante.

- No, es más, fue tan fácil que me dio pena la chica- Hinata bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manitas. Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

- Etto... – Lo miró indecisa- ... Sasuke....-

- ¿Si?- Le divertía ver a su compañera así, ya que se olía mas o menos cuál era su preocupación.

- P-Para poder matarla ¿T-tuviste que...?-

- No, no me acosté con ella- Hinata se puso mas roja- Desde que estoy contigo no he estado con ninguna chica ¿Aún dudas de mí?-

- B-Bueno...- Esquivó sus atrayentes ojos- ... no confiaba en ella, desde siempre estuvo detrás de ti y-y se me hizo raro que tú le hayas dicho.... eso- Murmuró.

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso Hinata?- Preguntó pícaramente.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero...- Devoró un trocito de carne.

- Le dije tantas cosas que no recuerdo- Hinata lo miró con una suave expresión de enojo. Sasuke regresó a su lectura con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- "Sakura, te ves tan deliciosa, me llenas con un hambre carnal"- Sasuke rió por lo bajo. – "De verdad.... te quiero comer entera"- Terminó Hinata con su barata imitación del pelinegro.

- Oh si, creo que me suena-

- ¡Sasuke!-

- No hablaba en aquel sentido- Apuntó el plato de la peliazul- Sino de aquel.-

- Igual- Giró el rostro indignada.

- No seas celosa, cualquier mujer que se me atraviese en el camino no es mas que mi manjar de la noche.- Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido- En el sentido literal, sabes de qué hablo-

- Gomen Sasuke, p-pero es que no puedo ignorar las miradas de las demás hacia ti....-

- ¿Y tú crees que yo puedo pasar de largo de los reojos de los chicos hacia tu cuerpo?- Rebatió enojado.

- N-No, pero... tú después los descuartizas y los devoras Sasuke, yo sólo puedo observar a esas chicas como son seducidas por ti...-Se defendió.

- Ni creas que no te vi como macheteabas con inusual fuerza las extremidades de Sakura, Hinata- La joven se sonrojó fuertemente.- No sé que intentabas si ya estaba muerta- Dijo divertido.

- N-Nada, solo es que estaba muy dura, por eso le golpeaba f-fuerte...-

- ¿ A si?- Hinata asintió- Entonces dime....- Dejó el periódico a un lado y la miró profundamente. Hinata tragó fuerte- ¿Por qué le diste mis sesos preferidos a los animales?-

- E-Estaban malos....-

- Tú misma me has enseñado a reconocer la carne en buen y mal estado, y aquellas tripas se veían muy bien- Se levantó de su lugar y a paso lento se acercó a la chica.

- E-Es q-que...- Empezó a respirar entrecortada cuando sintió el suave y fresco aliento de Sasuke en su rostro. El joven posicionó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

- Hinata...- Pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios y cuando vio a la Hyuuga cerrar sus ojos, la imitó y la besó con totalidad.-... no tienes por que ocultar tus celos....- Murmuró ronco. Apretó su presión en la cintura y la subió a la mesa.

- N-No estoy...- Sasuke la interrumpió metiendo con profundidad su lengua en la cavidad femenina y metiéndose entre las piernas de esta. Suspiró deseosa.

- Sí lo estas...- Bajó su boca hacia el cuello blanquecino de la chica y lo chupó- ¿Recuerdas a Karin, la pelirroja de tu curso?- Hinata respondió entre suspiros.

- H-Hai, una de tus fans...- Sintió al moreno sonreír en su cuello.

- Dejaré que tú la descuartices mañana, será nuestra cena- Quitó el chalequito marinero-... a ver si así descargas tus celos.-

- S-Sasuke...-Gimió acalorada cuando los labios de él apresaron un erecto pezón, succionándolo con perversión.- Ahhh....-

- Han crecido mucho desde la primera vez....- Dijo mientras masajeaba el otro pecho.- No pareciera que tengas quince....- Acercó su cadera a la contraria y gruñó ante el contacto.

- Ahhh... Sasuke, onegai....- Sintió el miembro hinchado en su entrepierna, caliente y palpitante.

- Heh...- Acarició con lujuria las piernas de la Hyuuga y se deleitó con cada uno de los sonidos que salían de su boca.- Esta fue la posición que hicimos cuando teníamos doce...- Sobó sus nalgas-... ¿Lo recuerdas?-

- C-Cuando te conocí...- Miró los ojos ensombrecidos de deseo del Uchiha mientras se sentía despojada de su prenda interior. – Y-Y te vi devorando un gato...- Sasuke torció sus labios en una sonrisa maligna.

- Y tu apareciste ahí, con rastros de maltrato en tu pequeño cuerpo...- Gruñó salvajemente al sentir la cálida mano de la chica en su entrepierna-... Vamos Hinata...- La alentó hundiendo su cabeza en la abertura entre su hombro y cuello.

- Mis padres y compañeros no me querían...- Mordió su labio reprimiendo un sonoro gemido cuando al moreno se le ocurrió meter dos dedos en su entrepierna.- ... tú fuiste el único que me aceptó...-

- Tú fuiste la única que no le importó lo que comiera ni como era....-

- Te aprendí a querer...- Liberó el miembro viril de la prisión del pantalón y lo masajeó con libertad.

- Ohhh... Hinata...-

- Además...- Apretó la masculinidad de su compañero al rozar este su clítoris- ... además... me ayudaste con las golpizas en mi... colegio- Dijo apenas.

- Si...- Mordió el lóbulo de su compañera-... y estaban deliciosos- Agregó malévolo.

- N-No aguanto....- Se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del moreno.

- Yo tampoco...- Tomó con desesperación las caderas de la chica y se arremetió con brutalidad en su interior. – Muévete....- Rogó. La joven obedeció al instante y con sensualidad movió sus caderas hacia detrás y delante. Sasuke gruñó y gimió hambriento, las sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo y lo hacían responder con violencia. Hinata gritaba ante los movimientos del chico, lo hacía con rapidez y profundidad.

- ¡Sasuke!- Este buscó su rostro y la besó con pasión desmedida, tratando de sentir los gemidos de Hinata contra su boca. La Hyuuga no hacía mas que tratar de responder con igual intensidad, sentía el grueso y largo miembro de Sasuke palpitar y crecer un poco en su interior.

- Ya casi...- Dijo entre jadeos. La tomó de las nalgas y con algo de delicadeza entre medio de la desesperación, la bajó hasta el suelo y se hundió en ella con mayor poder. – Hinata, tócame...- La muchacha empezó a recorrer con deseo la espalda y nalgas de Sasuke. Este gruñó.- Más...- Sintió las delgadas y tersas piernas de la peliazul enroscarse en su cintura.- Oh, Hinata...-

- Hmmmm...- Sus paredes empezaron a contraerse, las embestidas se aceleraron y se escuchaban nada mas que jadeos en la habitación. Segundos antes de llegar al clímax, en un rápido y casi bruto movimiento, el pelinegro posicionó a Hinata encima suyo. Gimió ronco ante la presión ejercida en su sexo por parte de las paredes internas de la joven, cuando llegó al orgasmo. Besó por última vez los labios suaves de su compañera y explotó en su interior. Hinata se tumbó rendida sobre el pecho amplio y terso de Sasuke, tratando de controlar su respiración. Sasuke la rodeó con un brazo y cerró sus ojos.

- Buen ejercicio para bajar una comida pesada...- Murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha. Como respuesta recibió un tierno beso en su mejilla.

- Te quiero mucho Sasuke...- El moreno la miró y la besó dulcemente.

- Y yo amo como cocinas...- Hinata sonrió comprensiva, aún cuando no lo dijera directamente, sabía de los sentimientos de este por ella.

- Dijiste que podía descuartizar a la pelirroja- El chico asintió.- Demo... aún nos quedan algunos restos de Sakura-san.-

- Tírala- Respondió secamente.

- Sasuke...- Dijo en reproche- Es comida, la comida no se desperdicia-

- No lo desperdiciaremos, le daremos de alimentar a los cachorros de allá afuera- Hinata suspiró.

- Tú ganas...- Iba a levantarse y salir del interior del moreno, pero este no se lo permitió- ¿Sasuke?-

- Recuerdas....- Se acercó a su rostro- ... ¿Nuestro primer acercamiento?- La chica se sonrojó.

- S-Si...- Sasuke sonrió.

- Pues yo no ¿Por qué no me haces memoria?- Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, la humedad se volvía a apoderar de su entrepierna ante la grave voz del Uchiha. Con deseo se acercó lo restante al rostro masculino y sacó su lengua. El moreno hizo lo mismo, y así, con las lenguas fuera de la cavidad, empezaron a lamerse entre ellas. De sus bocas escapaban pequeños suspiros.

- ¿L-Lo recuerdas ya?- Sasuke tomó a Hinata desde su nuca y la acercó mas todavía.

- Un poco....- Su pelea de lenguas empezó a apasionarse, y Sasuke sentía de nuevo como su sexo empezaba a reaccionar dentro de Hinata. Se separaron unos segundos.

- Sasuke, la carne que dejé en la cocina se está empezando a pudrir- Dijo arrugando un poco la nariz ante el olor.

- La primera vez que hicimos el amor lo hicimos entre los restos de tus compañeros de colegio- Su mirada tomó un brillo casi demoníaco- Y no te molestó del todo.- Hinata escondió el rostro en su pecho avergonzada.

- Es que m-me gustaba la sensación de-de tu...-

- ¿Mi miembro caliente en tu entrepierna?- Lamió su oreja- Y eso que era un contacto sobre la ropa, pero sólo teníamos doce años...- Hinata lo miro sin romper el acercamiento- ... aunque eso sigue poniéndome caliente...- Agregó en un susurro moviendo sugestivamente las caderas.

- Mmm...- Hinata cerró sus ojos del placer.

- No quiero interrupciones ¿Pusiste alguna cosa afuera para que los mocosos no vengan a pedir dulces?- Hinata río oscura pero dulce a la vez.

- Hai Sasuke, no te preocupes.- No le importó la extraña mirada opalina de la chica, así que sin mas, empezó la segunda ronda de la noche.  
Mientras, afuera del recinto, los niños miraban petrificados ante la realista cabeza de una joven pelirosa clavada en el suelo por una lanza atravesada.

**Reviews? xD**


End file.
